1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an information processing apparatus that is connectable with peripheral devices via a local interface or a network interface, and also relates to the information processing apparatus and a control program therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In order to connect peripheral devices, such as a facsimile machine, MFP (multifunction peripheral), or printer, with a host device, such as a PC (personal computer), there are known configurations using a local interface of USB or IEEE1284, as well as using a network interface to connect peripheral devices located on a LAN with the host device.
Network settings and handling (e.g., allocation of IP address) of these devices are made based on user's manual operations and also made automatically over a considerably wide range. For example, there are known devices which have a plurality of network interfaces and switch controls by determining which interface is connected to a network (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-255118).
As described above, while either a local interface or a network interface can now be used to connect a host device with peripheral devices, an exclusive application for gaining a predetermined access to each of the peripheral devices (e.g., setup of, or data input and output to/from peripheral devices) should be prepared depending on the type of interface (local interface or network interface) connecting between the host device and each of the peripheral devices.
For example, for a peripheral device connected via a network interface, it is known to use existing general software, such as a WEB browser, as a network application for gaining access to this peripheral device in order to set up the peripheral device or input and output data thereto/therefrom. This general software, however, cannot be used for peripheral devices connected via a local interface, and therefore another application dedicated thereto needs to be prepared.
Accordingly, it is necessary for users to switch applications for use while being aware of interfaces via which each of peripheral devices is connected as well as of connection methods for those interfaces.
Considering the above problem, it is, of course, preferable to be able to access peripheral devices by using a unified user interface irrespective of types of interfaces via which each peripheral device is connected, and the use of this unified user interface probably leads to reduction in software development costs, and also simplifies and facilitates user's operations.